


Bits and Pieces

by DancingLunarWolves



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Randomness, Tragedy, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLunarWolves/pseuds/DancingLunarWolves
Summary: A collection of loose ideas, AU's, what if's, if then's, and randomness that all revolves around Zootopia. With a bit of something for everyone (from comedy to tragedy, and awarenesses and interesting scenarios), and collabs, guest slots, to giveaways (every story has a tag), every piece is part of the fun. More stories to come! Enjoy XD





	1. First Set

Hey all! DLW here with that drabble thing that I said I'd never do... and I did... Anywho, read and enjoy! More info at the bottom. Disclaimer: Zootopia and its characters are copyright, Disney.

* * *

So, I'm doing a bit of a different thing with this one. Some of the stories are giveaways once I write them. Others will be one-shots, and several will be collabs (depends on what the story is/feels like) But I'll label them accordingly.

This story collection is full of: AU's, what if's, if then's, maybe's, inspired by's, random ideas and thoughts, old/scrapped ideas, new ideas, stories based on things that really happened (some to me), awareness stories, and so... so much more.

But before that, here's something that you're probably gonna need. Each of the stories has a theme and feel to them, but also is one of the following:

[ **giveaway** ]

Stories are as they say. I have no intent to keep them, so feel free to ask about using them. Either as a whole story or chapter or something. First come first serve on those. Please let me know the day of posting. First come, first serve, but please ask for only one (will change in the future). There's a lot of em XD. Also, on that note, some stories may _change_ to giveaway. It really depends, but at least for now it's just the labeled ones.

[ **guest slot** ]

As it says, a slot for someone to write a bit or a piece. Any random thing or something a part of a theme (themes will come soon). I'm currently allowing two per person (a bit and a piece) but to secure a slot please... PLEASE, leave a comment/review instead of a pm (FF) or note (DA). Guest slots will be first come first serve and start in the second set of 'Bits and Pieces'.

[ **collab** ]

I'm willing to work with others on these stories. Usually some plot (usually) but with intent to see what others would do with chapters and scenarios. Message me or leave a review about your thoughts.

[ **multi part** ]

The story has a continuation along the line. These are likely not to change to one and done, but I'll say a number of chapters for each of them.

[ **complete** ]

Just for multi-part stories

[ **one and done** ]

Just what it says, one shot.

And there's a lot more 'bits' than just these (about 100 or so, still making the list), but here are the first few. Some are still working titles, maybe. I'll update them later on to show if they're taken or not. Some may change to multi-part (maybe)

[ **will become a story** ]

These ones are just that. They will likely become a story of their own eventually after a while. At such a time they'll probably not be up for posting on 'Bits and Pieces'.

* * *

**First Set**

1) Autocorrect [one and done]

Judy felt a buzz from her cellphone for what had to be the fourth time that hour, and she was getting nervous. Sure her new friend was... decent enough? But, then again, with the previous messages reading 'Eat you there', 'We've got meat waiting for you', and 'I ordered a good mink to start off the night', she wondered slightly, should I trust this fox?

2) Fragile Inside [multi part]

Nick took a deep breath again, mentally preparing himself for the chat he needed to have with the bunny. With the bag of groceries in his paw, and his aviators hanging loosely from his crinkled shirt, he steeled himself and approached the cardboard box.

3) Forecast [giveaway]

"It's been a little while, but thank you for coming officers," the beaver guide said while leading them down the tunnels below the megastructure. "Just watch the wiring, we've got some vandals that have been messing with stuff around here, and if anything happens to the wall then- NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

4) Remember this moment [one and done] [giveaway]

Sharp breaths exited their small frame as terror filled their heart and screams filled their ears. "MOM!" the little one yelled at the top of their lungs, barely realizing that they were running in the opposite direction of the festival. As fur met wheat brushes in what seemed to be an endless wall of amber, the rustling behind them brought forth a reminder of words said moments before. "And that killer instinct's still in our dinna..."

5) String cheese [one and done] [giveaway]

"So, let me catch you up on the situation, Officer Hopps," the diminutive and smallest officer on the force called up to the attentive rabbit. Having to stand atop a building to get their message through was far easier - and less embarrassing - than having the bunny simply let her stand in her paw. "This new string of robberies in Little Rodentia has been going on too far, and we need your help."

6) Speed Limit [giveaway]

Judy sat in the passenger seat of the cruiser and huffed loud enough for the smirking fox to hear. As frustrated as she was with the chief's order, she couldn't quite figure out why Nick was so nervous behind the wheel, even after so long on the force. "You know, Nick," the doe began, clearly seeing him at five below the posted sign. "you drive like an old vixen."

It wasn't until the car slowed a little more and she watched Nick's face drop a little that she questioned why he never liked driving.

7) The Charming Fox [one and done] [giveaway]

"Nick..." Judy asked, stalwart in her stare as he finished his, as he called it 'masterful plan', "Is this really nceces-"

"Why, Carrots-" he quickly interrupted, snipping off the last piece of duct tape and wrapping it around them. "you said anything, right?"

With the quiver of his lip that he could barely see, she rolled her eyes. Between this and the baby carrier, she was really _rethinking_ her choice. "Yeah." she huffed in defeat. It was a good thing that they were both off today, because how else would she explain this to... anyone.

8) A New Dawn [collab] [multi part] [will become a story]

With the alarm now reaching her delicate ears, the ewe shot up. A horrified expression left her as she tore the thin blanket away and readied herself for work. After the last few (dozen or so) jobs in the last month, she couldn't be late for this one; rent was due, and that pangolin had no mercy! And Dawn wasn't about to let herself be evicted, even in this worn down -and freezing- shack of an apartment. She couldn't give either her parole officer across the hall or her old enemy next door any more reason to show up with the landlord... again.

* * *

Hello there, you've reached the end notes! So, it has begun! Well, tell me what you think and I'll be posting the first chapter very soon. Also, I'm starting something on my DA account only called 'Snippets'. Every week (whether I post some new story chapter or not). I'll be posting clips and excerpts from the story/stories I'm writing.

And I hope you get a chance to read this and the other stories at your leisure. All can be found here as well:

fanfiction:  
~dancinglunarwolves

deviantart: [snippet exclusive]  
dancinglunarwolves

archiveofourown:  
users/DancingLunarWolves/works

If you'd like to be apart of the collabs, or take a story from the giveaway pile, please let me know the day I post the story. If you liked this story and have time please post a review, and if you would like to keep up with the story please fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to message me about anything. If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or message me.

Till Next Time  
**-DLW**


	2. Autocorrect

Autocorrect

* * *

[Based on a funny story, more at the bottom]

* * *

Judy bounded down the street with a cheerful smile. It was a warm and bright afternoon in the city, the air was crisp as she played her Ipawd and recalled the directions to her destination; a cafe that she had never been to. Situated at the east end of Sousten, and only a few blocks away, it was an entirely new set of experiences from her patrols there. Though a bit away from her usual every day life, her cheerful demeanor brightened as she was happy to have had the weekend off from work.

As she hadn't been working with the ZPD for very long - maybe about a month or so with mostly paperwork and parking duty - but it was finally enough for her to be settled within the city. And she didn't mind, police work was her life's dream, her lot in life. However, having the time to just relax and recoup was a welcome reprieve from all the stress, so she was happy.

Wearing bright pink flannel and denim jeans, she passed by the many citizens of the city she protected and gave them a curt wave. A few sheep here, a wolf or two there, and even a giraffe waved back after nearly stepping on her. Though her greetings were mostly unrequited, she still cheerfully paced on. It wasn't until she got to an intersection that her phone buzzed.

Her ears stood up and she watched the traffic flow by before she checked it... and it wasn't something that she expected.

She had agreed to meet with a fox that helped her around the city a few times. He gave her directions, and had useful insight on several mammals of interest as he 'knew everyone'- or so he put it. The fox - Nicholas Wilde as she had come to know him - had been friendly enough, and despite her previous childhood run-ins with their species, he didn't seem like a shady citizen. Well... not much of a shady citizen aside from when she caught him hustling (but he had to pay his bills somehow his taxes even proved that he was an ' _entrepreneur_ ').

The doe didn't cuff him as he had been genuinely helpful, and he told her that being a 'fox in the big city' was no easy feat. She understood, but she did give him a stern warning and an intricate lecture about lying (to which he said he never did, he only _nudged_ the truth). She had only seen him a few times since then, and he had apologized about it all and swore to change his lifestyle.

So here she stood, once again baffled by the nature of the texts she was receiving. Having known him for a while, she met him one day and he asked her if she'd want to do lunch. And after a quick exchange of info, she was glad to see that he was at least trying to change his ways.

Sure her new friend Nick was... decent enough? she thought, but with the string of messages she was receiving reading: ' _Eat you there_ ', ' _We've got meats waiting for you_ ', and most recently ' _I ordered a good couple of minks for us_ ', she wondered slightly, _Should I trust this fox_?

With a brow raised, she pocketed the device. There was nothing to fear, right? This was Zootopia after all. The gleaming metropolis of mammals - both predator and prey - living in peace and harmony. And even though she was a prey mammal, she worked with predators on a daily; even her best friend at work was a tigress. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Surely there was something wrong: a typo, or joke maybe? But the sense of unease didn't leave her.

Chalking it up to Nick seeking some kind of mental payback to having stopped his hustle, she pressed on.

When she came to the street the cafe was on, she double checked her directions and raised a brow at the little corner shop. It wasn't what she expected, despite having passed it by many times.

The sign that hung above it read 'Snappers', as it was a double meaning for its patrons. Not only did it serve the aptly named fish, but was a mostly predatory restaurant. Though simple in nature - the outside seating area was shadowed under a canopy of umbrellas, the glass panes of the interior were tinted a shade of deep blue to go with the theme, and the ever present fish logo seemed happy to be on the menu - it was quite welcoming.

Chimes of the door swinging inward to greet new customers made her flinch a little. Despite the general wafting, pleasant smell of fresh cooked food, prey mammals didn't generally go anywhere near these kinds of places, meat just wasn't their thing. Yet, here she was, and silently hoping that there was at least a vegetarian option.

So Judy - taking in a deep breath as if she were diving - slowly entered. She was greeted by blue linoleum flooring and a well worn bar counter that had seen better days. Several ornaments adorned the walls of the cafe ranging from comical fishing hooks, to pictures of the 'big catch' that happened years ago.

Her ears fell to their sides as she gained awkward and wary glances from many of the patrons: packs of wolves, a small pride of lions and quite a few lynx scattered about. Her heart skipped a beat; she was the odd one here, she was-

"And I'll have the shrimp and cod platter with a glass of water, please."

Her ears perked up at the sound: a familiar voice. A voice that she had heard many times on television, but never expected to hear today. Judy traced the sound and went wide eyed when she confirmed that it indeed was who she thought it was.

"Anyways, there we were sailing the high seas and wouldn't you know-"

A pig - who Judy knew formally as the Assistant Mayor, Cordelia - sat in a booth on just by the window near the entrance. Clad a little too formal for what Judy had assumed was a casual and carefree cafe, the pig beamed brightly at the lion that was serving them. Judy quizzically stared at the porcine as there was no way that she could have ordered such a thing: a predatory dish. Curiously enough, she shared that booth with a sea lion that looked a little shaken and skeptical despite the swine's friendly demeanor.

Judy raised a brow as she knew the mammal by association. She had spoken to Cordelia before on occasion (usually some tale about the sea and adventure) and the pinniped was generally around. One conversation she had was steered one way or another into who they were, and the pig told her that she was close family. Remembering the name as Ophelia, Judy began strolling their way when she heard yet another familiar voice.

"Hey there, Carrots," it called, gaining her attention with a lazy, giddy joy. It was Nick who had called her, waving from a booth not too far away, and sporting that awful Pawaiian shirt she had gagged at the sight of from before. "Glad you could make it."

Judy forced herself to smile despite herself (and certainly despite the odd series of texts). Abandoning her former desire to chat with one of the city's best, she made her way towards Nick. She nimbly dodged a waiter - who by all means couldn't see her as they were balancing food trays - and caught a glimpse of another booth far opposite her that sat two arctic foxes (vixens likely from their dress apparel) and a hare.

They seemed happy, laughing and having food served to them. Though the hare seemed a little worse for wear - a hole in one ear that she could put her paw through - he didn't seem like he was in any trouble.

It wasn't unusual to see predators in a predatory restaurant, but to see a hare sitting there casually chatting with, and eating next to their age old enemy was something that she never thought possible... then again, wasn't that what she was about to do? Well... she never did eat lunch with Fangmeyer.

When Judy finally got to the booth, she gave Nick a quick hello before she jumped into the seat opposite him. The crinkling of the vinyl booth made the experience feel authentic. Now seated, she met the fox face to face... to... smaller face?

She raised a brow at a set of ears poking up from beside the red fox; far larger than hers, yet somehow crowned on a mammal half her size. Judy couldn't help but stare in wonder at the diminutive creature who only seemed to scowl and stare back.

Taking a moment to look at Nick with trepidation, she somehow began to trace her eyes back and forth as if seeking some sort of connection. In a matter of seconds, she gasped and leaned in to ask what was on her mind, but Nick held up a paw.

"I know what you're thinking, Carrots. Is he my son? No, no he is not." said the fox, leaning his elbow on the small mammal who looked even more furious. "My little fennec friend here reminded me that I owed him lunch."

In what could be considered as a fit of rage, the little fox began snapping wildly at Nick. His efforts paid off in seconds as the todd shielded himself as best as he could from the onslaught. Judy was somewhere between horrified and stifling a laugh.

The tension from a few minutes ago all but dissipated, and Judy was surprised that Nick did in fact order a round of decent drinks for them: Arnold Pawmers, and mixed fruit drinks that she had no idea would be at a place like this. And to top it off, when she was given a menu, she was astonished at the variety of veggie dishes that she could order.

Nick had during that time began to chat about his everyday goings about and that he had an interesting surprise for her when the food came out. She mulled over what it could be, but he insisted that she'd have to wait and that the nature of it was more than she could 'bite off' as so he put it.

She had told him about what it was like on the force, and that it was a little boring with the lack of a partner. How she was still in the waiting for someone that she could always rely on that was also somewhat her stature.

In the end, she settled for an eggplant and seaweed dish that seemed interesting to try. Nick, and the smaller fox (with a surprisingly deep voice) who introduced himself as Finnick ordered fish dishes, with the former opting for more veggies to her delight.

The amicable ambiance of the restaurant calmed her a little, but she couldn't help but feel that something was... off. Their waiter - a manned wolf - seemed to lick his chops every time he came near her. If that wasn't enough, the casual and comforting air of wit that Nick had moments ago began to dwindle; he had begun to act a little strange, as if hiding something. He even started fidgeting and looked... hungry? Not that it was wrong to be hungry during lunch, but he and Finnick (especially Finnick) started becoming less coherent by the second.

The jokes that he had turned from light hearted to very subtle: laced with words that she had only heard in interrogations. She inwardly cringed now and again, but saved face as she didn't want to just up and run.

Nick had to excuse himself for a moment to run to the restroom. As he did so Judy tried to get her mind away from the idea that they were going to attack her. _He's a friend_ , she told herself, _and this is Zootopia, nobody does that anymore_. After nodding to her own subconscious to lower the red flags she was seeing, she looked around for a moment... and regretted it.

What was once a calm and casual silence that could be entertained by others became a slow, encroaching nightmare.

It started with the pig, Cordelia. Whereas she was calm and collected like she was at press conferences, she was now speaking a little louder than usual. The drink that she had in one hoof splashed about and she wielded a knife almost threateningly amidst some tale she was telling.

It didn't stop there, as when Nick returned, he looked... to her dismay, hungrier. Red flags (and not just because of Nick's fur colour) started raising at an alarming rate. And not only did Nick not sit down at his seat, he simply leaned on the table in her general direction, Finnick watched with a devious smirk. She shrank back.

Judy's heart beating faster and faster, she felt the tension increase ten fold. She had to do something, stare anywhere else. Her eyes fell on the booth that sat the hare and the two vixens. As she had seen them before, they looked okay. But now? The hare was lying face first on the table, and the vixens had smears of red on their muzzles; one of them even took a moment to take a picture with their phone.

 _Is that blood_? she questioned, feeling her paw trace its way to her cellphone. She never got a chance to pull it out as Nick inched closer. She failed to hear the first part of his conversation, but certainly heard him now. "And that's why I wanted to bring you here, Carrots."

Her ears perked up. If the blood stained hare was any indication of what Nick had planned in his 'surprise' for her, then there was no doubt that she wanted none of it. Still the fox leaned a closer. "So, thanks to you stopping my hustle that one time, I wanted-"

 _So this was vengeance_ , she thought, her hearing drowned out by her heartbeats.

"Bunny... I decided to take a bite out of-"

Her jaw dropped along with her rationality. The world began to spin. Red flags had risen over the horizon and now a bright red filled her vision. The near shouting in the background could still be heard from the pig, and the vixens danced around the hare victoriously...

And Nick leaned forward.

"Carrots?" he asked "Are you oka-"

The todd couldn't finish his sentence as Judy began to flail about. She shrieked at the top of her lungs, using her paws to bat, push, and punch the fox away in sheer fear. Nick could only defend himself and hope that she didn't kick out his teeth.

As the doe screamed and continued her bout of blind attacks, she lunged forward, toppling the fox and sending them both to the ground in a display that would make any predator proud (aside from the one with an arm twisted behind his back that is.

It only took those few seconds for nearly every eye to land on them and Judy became somewhat aware of this. Her ears stood up and all she saw was a wall of teeth, a prison of famished looks that wanted nothing but to devour her.

The constant thumping of her heart flushed out any rationality she had left. She had to find an escape. So when she heard the chime of the door opening, she didn't hesitate to make a break for it. Fear gripped her so that she didn't see where she was going; Judy didn't care to take a moment to breathe, or even a split second to avoid the otter couple she mowed down on the way out.

All that was left in the end were the chirping screams of a bunny that left the restauranteurs in shock when she made it to the street. An awkward silence washed over each of them... most of them anyways, Nick lay in a heap on the floor, the two vixens poked the hare and bickered back and forth over who's fault this was, and the pig continued her tale to a rather embarrassed looking sea lion who urged her, "Mom, this is why we never go to seafood places..."

Soon enough the cafe went back to its normal routine. Food was served and the calming atmosphere returned. The dishes that were brought to the fox duo was steaming as the waiter served them and asked if the bunny would be joining them. Once he was told that she wouldn't be returning, the manned wolf took the plate and said for them to have a nice afternoon as he would be leaving his shift for a lunch of his own.

After helping his friend back to his feet - the red fox now sporting bruises and a stunned look about him with ruffled fur - Finnick chuckled and shook his head at poor Nick. "I told you you'd scare her off by the way you eat." He then looked at the plate of seafood and tore into it wildly. No utensil, no napkin, the little fennec simply did as predators were known to do: dive headfirst into their food and messily fling it about.

Nick didn't believe it for a moment, not with the way Fin's food was splattering across the table and crumbs rolling onto the seat. The red fox ate with manners at least.

Still, the todd began to rub at his eyes, feeling that one of them was now worse for wear. "I don't get it Fin," he said, wincing at every word from a hit to his jaw. He pulled out his phone to confirm in its reflective screen that he had the beginnings of a shiner. Mulling over the incident, he couldn't for the life of him figure out how things went so wrong. _Why would Judy attack him for no reason_? he wondered, before admitting with a sigh, "I was gonna tell her that I wanted to go to the academy..."

* * *

Okay, so this story's based off of a holliday experience I've had. One Thanksgiving (can't remember when) I sent a mass text to friends and family I couldn't see that year. In my text I said a few things followed by "And have a Happy Thanksgiving!". I got a few return messages saying a few awkward and funny things, so when I look at what I sent, it read: "And have a Hapy Thankshoving"...

The funniest response was that it was what you do on theholliday when gathered around the table and want the turkey... I never used autocorrect again...

* * *

Special thanks to TeiOuja for letting me use his oc's Cordelia and Ophelia as cameos. And this isn't the last story they'll be in.

You can find him here on Deviant Art:  
teiouja

And I hope you get a chance to read this and the other stories at your leisure. All can be found here as well:

fanfiction:  
~dancinglunarwolves

deviantart: [snippet exclusive]  
dancinglunarwolves

archiveofourown:  
users/DancingLunarWolves/works

If you'd like to be apart of the collabs, or take a story from the giveaway pile, please let me know the day I post the story. Also, I'll be putting in guest slots on the second set of bits onward.

If you liked this story and have time please post a review, and if you would like to keep up with the story please fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to message me about anything. If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or message me.

Till Next Time  
 **-DLW**


	3. Fragile Inside

Fragile Inside

[Outside the Box Part 1 of 3]

* * *

Nick took a deep breath again, mentally preparing himself for the chat he needed to have with the bunny. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty - she was an ugly crier he found - but this would be good for the both of them.

With the bag of groceries clutched in his paw and his aviators hanging loosely from his crinkled Pawaiian shirt, he steeled himself and walked down the old dirt path towards the little cardboard box.

It was just slightly overcast that evening to where Nick didn't exactly need his sunglasses, but he wondered if he should be wearing them if only to block out the rabbit's stare. Somehow she _always_ managed to catch him off guard with her cute rabbit ways.

Though if she were to hear the 'c' word she'd likely suplex him. She told him about her takedown of a rhino at the academy, and for whatever reason, he believed the crazy rabbit.

Speaking of crazy rabbit, she seemed more so down these past few days than when she started living here a month ago. Though he could understand why; he gripped the bag tighter.

Nick himself didn't believe the news story the moment he heard it.

Apparently, some sheep ram had been going around darting the innocent predators of the city with some nearly untraceable drug; Nighthowlers they called them. He had gotten pretty far along when he had some kind of slip up in the Rainforest District while going after another target.

When his target, a jaguar named Manchas, called the police about a screaming mammal on the premises, it was pretty much downhill from the conspiracy then. The ram - Doug they called him - had fallen from his perch of a branch all the way to the bottom of a ravine. With broken bones and his weapon in his hooves, he pleaded for the cops not to let him die, confessing everything he ever did from attacking predators to stealing candy from a kit. Funny how fear always worked.

If that wasn't enough, while he was being loaded onto a gurney and into an ambulance (screaming bloody murder and crying for his mother as the report said) he received a call from none other than Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether who immediately went to asking him if he eliminated the target and if he could 'dart a few more preds to incite fear with the Nighthowlers that were made in abandoned subway car turned lab because she just tipped off the police about the savage mammal he had just hit'. With her blabbing off - and Chief Bogo _listening_ to the call - it wasn't long before the weapon was tested, the lab was searched, and all her accomplices were taken in for their crimes.

All of this was both a relief to the city and the literal worst act of villainy recorded to date. There was even an online Sub-Predit that was packed with theories and general insults to their foiled plan.

Nick chuckled as he remembered one of the best jeers against them was that Dawn may as well have walked around with a briefcase labeled 'Evil Planz Don't Tell Bogo'.

Still, it was too bad that the one cop who _could_ have helped had been fired because she couldn't find her... how did she say it? Sly Fox or something? He couldn't exactly remember.

He did, however, remember that the place she was staying used to be solely his: the old abandoned bridge in a long forgotten factory subdistrict. The lonely little cardboard box situated under the bridge was the newest addition to what was his front lawn. Not that he owned the place or anything as he was technically squatting in the nearby warehouse (which he now shared utilities) but still, it used to be just him.

Nick sighed as he stood in front of the container. The shadow of his ear tips barely touching the 'this way up' label that ironically been pointing down. He didn't even need to ask if she was there, he knew she would be right in the box. And it didn't even take his canid sense of smell to detect her, he just... understood her.

So taking one last mental run through of the conversation he'd be having momentarily, Nick reached into the grocery bag and took out the two lunch wraps he bought from the local grocer. Salmon for him, and veggie for her.

Usually, he had this... well ritual comes to mind, of simply placing whatever food he had on top of the box and letting her decide when she wanted to eat if she was hungry. She kept tidy as he never saw any trash and barely saw her for more than a few hours a day. This time, however, things would be different.

Holding the food and bag in one paw, Nick sauntered over and placed his free paw on top of the box. He didn't think it was appropriate to knock on the sides lest he startle her if she was asleep, so the gentle rapping of his claw against one of the supporting flaps was good enough.

 _She'll be out any second_ , he mused, waiting for the bunny to pop her head out of the closed container.

Thought there was a small hole where she had expertly closed the box (for both air and to keep it cozy so she could sleep) Nick couldn't exactly see her.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that he even heard movement. _Alright, Nicky. This is it, all you gotta do is-_

What he _thought_ to do was smile, hold her paw and try to help her; she was a decent enough friend. What he _did_ , however, was bark in pain and reel his paw back when it (and subsequently him) was dragged partially into the box only to feel a sharp pain on his pads.

Mouth agape and covering his paw with the sandwich wrapper (he was thankful he got them refrigerated) he looked to see if there would be any lasting damage. Aside from a little swelling, he saw no cut. Still, he didn't know what to think.

 _Did she do that on purpose_? he wondered, soothing his aching paw. He hadn't seen her all day so she may have been _really_ hungry. But if that was the case, then it left a better question. "Were you eating the wrappers?!"

There were muffled grumbles coming from the box just as it started to move.

Nick smiled a little, he was never really mad at her, not even from this little mishap. "You know, that's not the ideal way to get fiber in your diet, Carrots."

No sooner had he said his peace did he see a pair of grey ears slowly pop out from the box. _Heh... call her name and she shall-_

Not giving him time to finish the thought, a rather flustered Judy stood up to see him eye to eye.

One thing that Nick really liked about Judy was the colour of her eyes. Though he never admitted it outright, the dazzling amethyst irises that greeted him every day were nothing short of spectacular. But now she looked... upset?

From the moment he saw her, he could tell her mood. Shoulders lax and pink flannel shirt crumpled, ears down and barely looking anywhere but the ground. Judy was a wreck.

He moved forward to speak, but she shook her head. "Just-" her voice was weak and numb. "Just go away."

She started to slowly re-fold the box to lock herself away again, though Nick had told her before that it wasn't that good of a security measure. But with the state she was currently in, he felt as though that would be belittling the bunny.

"Carrots..." Instead of doing as she requested, he paced his way back over to her, stopping her from making the last fold.

She shot him a glance and tried to weakly shove his paw out of the way. "Nick, I said leave me alone!" her tone was a little louder, but there was still no fight there.

He bit back a huff. _Silly rabbit_ , His train of thought was stopped when she struggled, actually _struggled_ to push him away. He wasn't about to let brood any longer.

"Not gonna happen rabbit," he replied with a smile, reaching into the box and gently wrapping his paw around the doe to drag her out. She immediately became more livid... which wasn't very different from before.

Her faux protest was full of light kicks, simple threats to twist his tail into bunny shapes, and wrestle him into the dirt so she could grow carrots from him.

When Nick sat her down on the hillside next to the bridge, Judy was furious and animated.

Her little nose cutely twitched. "Nick I've told you already. I'm just tired I don't want to be bothered!" They both knew that there was more to it, but as she gave her complaints to the smirking, smug grinning fox, Judy only hoped he would listen for once. "Why won't you- mmpth."

Nick, being among the slyest mammals in Zootopia, had simply nodded to the bleary-eyed doe. She needed to listen, and the only way to get her to do so - in his train of thought as he knew her well enough - was to boop her snout with the veggie wrap. He figured if he tried to force feed her the thing, that she may develop a carnivorous taste for a certain fox.

And after several repeated boops, Judy tore the wrap away and stared daggers at him. Nick only smiled back and sat next to her, unwrapping his sandwich and watching the city go by.

When he took the first bite, she huffed and sat down as well. She never really could out argue Nick, he and his silver spoon always somehow cheered her up. He even took out two bottles of water for the both of them.

Taking a moment to chew and swallow, Nick looked over to his little friend. "So, how was your day?" he asked, singsonging his words as if speaking to a kit.

Judy stopped chewing and placed the wrap carefully on her lap. She stared out into the open, watching the city lights start to turn on. " Misery in a box."

Nick figured as much, but he wouldn't say that to her. She looked miserable enough, and he always had a few words to make things better.

"Huh... I thought you were playing tea party and didn't invite me," he hummed, placing a paw on his chest, quivering his lips and giving her the saddest 'puppy eyes' a fox could muster. "your poor, poor boxless fox roomie."

Judy raised a brow and chuckled as his theatrics were now on the rise. "Neither of us _own_ a room, Nick," she answered, lightly jabbing him in his side.

Surprisingly, even that light tap packed a punch. "Really? I could've sworn that we were sharing and paying rent and utilities."

The doe rolled her eyes, he was just being facetious; another one of his more endearing qualities, she found.

And the thing about Nick was that he had the oddest way of trying to reel anyone into his true motive. "Point is, Judith," _Oh here we go_ , she thought.

"That _we_ are: freelance," Oddly enough, in the time she came here, Nick never, _ever_ once said that she was homeless or truly displaced. It warmed her heart that he cared enough not to berate her for her current situation.

She recalled the day she came to this abandoned place. She found a random box and dragged it under the bridge while falling into emotional and literal squalor just like the fox said. But finding him there hours later after she shed nearly every tear she had showed a lot about him.

He didn't do an 'I told you so' song and dance and shoo her off the property. Instead, he offered her some food and told her that there was a bathroom and shower in the warehouse. Not only that, but he sort of... apologized about the whole thing.

"We have varied income," This made her smile. She didn't have a job anymore and other places in the city weren't hiring.

When she had to leave the ZPD, she had terminate the lease on her crawl space of an apartment because she couldn't sustain it (she had more room now so that was a plus). And with that option gone, she still had to find some way to send money back to help support her family's farm, but she never told them she was essentially broke with only enough in her account to pay her cell phone bill until next month.

Just last week she barely managed to find loose money scattered about to do laundry. Though there were other... _less_ savory jobs around that she refused to take. That one buck regretted his words and advances immediately.

Nick continued, "unique wardrobes and style," And this was relatively true.

Judy had very few clothing items that she had from her single bag that she brought with her. She barely even had a lot of furnishings. It was so little in fact that the small 3X3 cardboard box was enough for her to pseudo decorate. She had a picture of her family, her notepad, her pillow and blanket... a ton of plushies.

Nick was more or less the same. He had furnished the little basement compartment in the warehouse with posters, light fixtures, and some random things he brought along with him. Where he got a record player, mini-fridge, construction tools, and myriad of gaudy Pawaiian shirts was beyond her.

He waggled his eyebrows, waving his sandwich as if he were a sales-mammal about to make it big. "And, lastly, we enjoy the more... shall we says 'simple' eateries in the city." This couldn't be more specific.

The doe had been short on doe since she hadn't been working. She found the city's less expensive restaurants and corner grocers to not be too bad of quality; this was coming from a country bunny. Having learned from her mistake of that last 'Carrots for One', Judy had taken to searching for any available food that was less costly and more so free, though she still refused to dumpster dive.

In all that time, Judy came to find out how... _nice_ Nick really was once she got to know him. True their second encounter ended up with her dream shaken and caused her to wallow in self-loathing. But in the end, he ended up giving her tips and tricks and she even got to see more of the city lately.

Though, at first, she was a little timid around him; avoiding him as she could. He was a fox after all, her supposed natural enemy. Eventually, however, she became a close friend, and Nick helped her out daily. Yet... there was so much more to him than just a deep friendship, and Judy didn't know how to explain it.

"So cheer up, Fluff. It's not all that bad." He finished the last bit of his meal, taking a second to stretch out and yawn before falling back to the grass. _Come on, Slick. Just tell her that you-_

"Yes it is."

The fox's ears shot up, but he didn't stop staring at the sunset, cloudy sky. It looked like it would rain soon. "Oh?" He knew this would come, she was definitely an ugly crier.

Judy, having eaten a good deal of her wrap had simply rewrapped it for now. She took a deep breath; she was glad Nick was a good listener. "I'm a failure, Nick," she informed, smoothing a paw over her ears. "I'm living in metaphorical and literal squalor under a bridge. I don't have anywhere to go and-"

A few stray tears stung the corner of the bunny's eyes. She sniffled, wanting things to be okay but they simply weren't. And despite her being able to call home, she didn't want to add that burden to her family; her dream of living in the city was hard and nearly unreachable, but not impossible.

She had adopted a 'Try Everything' style, but it wasn't working how it should've. So it looked like she was wrong from the beginning. "You were right. I really am just a dumb bunny."

Upon hearing her soft whimper, Nick minded himself to be careful; this was his chance. He sat up, looked her straight in her eye and nodded. "Nope."

It was confusing to Judy. Usually, when you nod, it's a sign that you're saying you're right or agreeing. Yet here was her fox contradicting himself. "Nope?" she repeated after him.

He shook his head. "Nope."

Judy narrowed her eyes. "Are you gonna start making sense?" Arguably, she knew he wouldn't but gave him the benefit of the doubt.

How wrong she was to try.

He leaned in close, _too_ close, pressing his nose against hers. _Cheese and crackers, Nick! What's wrong with-_

It wasn't that she was averse to Nick being this close. No, she actually liked that, fox or not. From the few times she felt his fur brush against her, she found him to be rather welcoming and cozy to be around. But _this_ close up made her heart race. It was like staring at a high school crush; though for her she never had one so it was just her first crush.

"No, Carrot Cake. _I_ was wrong." Nick explained, his nose still pressed against her and lightly breathing just enough to ruffle her fur. "Bad start aside, you do have at least one good thing to come out of all this."

Judy felt her ears burn hot. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Being unable to tell if Nick was pulling her leg or not wasn't out of the ordinary. Though she felt he was being genuine with what this could be, she was somewhat skeptical.

Smirking, the renard hopped up to his feet. "Hang on," he said, padding his way down the hill and out of Judy's sight under the bridge.

Curiously, the doe followed him. When she saw his tail ears poking out of the cardboard box, she frustratingly placed a paw on her temples.

 _Of course, he meant the box_ , she thought. If there was one thing that she had, it was the small space she called home.

Agitated, Judy tapped her foot against the ground when he finally closed himself in. "Nick, get out of my box please," she warned with both a smile and gripped paw.

All he did was laugh. "Sorry, Carrots. Neither of us own the property." he barked back, angering the doe even more.

She was about to literally jump in the box and tear him out of it when it moved a little.

There was a muffled gasp. "Found it!"

The bunny stared at the container for a moment. _Found it_? she asked herself. There was only her bedding, pictures, her clothes...

It wasn't very often that Judy blushed or shied away from many things, growing up around thousands of bunnies does that. But the sheer idea of Nick going through her few belongings (and most notably her clothes) made her entire face turn beet red.

"F-found what?" she stammered, hoping that Nick wasn't going to pop out of the box in her shirt or pants... or worse.

There was a pause before another beckon of "Fluff, come over and see." caused her to hop in fear.

Hesitantly, Judy swallowed and reached her paw out to the box of mystery. _Nick, I swear if you're wearing anything that I have I'll... I'LL!_

She hoped to pry it open and see Nick simply smile at her, but that's not exactly what happened. For Nick popped his head out of the box with his arms raised and a bright beaming smile waiting for her.

Judy's Police Academy training took over and she took a step back, posing defensively as she was prepared to take whatever Nick had and put it back where it belonged.

Yet, when she looked at his paws, they were surprisingly empty.

"TADA!" Nick shouted, his enthusiasm clear and his intent unknown. "It's me, your bestie!"

"My bestie?" the doe repeated. She stared at the comically posed fox for a moment before she realized what was going on, and what he was saying.

He gave her a wink, tapping the box with his paw. "Totes bestie?"

Getting the pun, she couldn't help but smile a little. But it brought out the question, "So what's this _actually_ about, Nick?"

Wanting him to get to the point, and glad that he didn't go through her clothing, she watched him scramble out of the box.

Dusting himself off, he replied, "Well, since I am your best friend in the whole wide world," Judy placed her paws on her hips. She couldn't outright deny it, but she could protest with her body language. "I thought I'd help you with your... financial status."

Again, he didn't say _poverty_ or any word alluding to it. And any opportunity was better than nothing and telling her parents she was just fine when she wasn't.

So with a sigh, Judy regretfully asked, "Alright, Slick, What are you proposing?"

She inwardly groaned at the smug, arrogant grin he was giving her. "Oh, nothing," Instead of giving her a flat answer, he turned to the side and playfully inspected his claws. When he felt like she was on the verge of screaming, he grinned. "I just need an... _escort_."

The _second_ the words flew from his mouth, Judy couldn't believe what she heard. Sure she was a bunny, and sure bunnies had a reputation for the nightlife, but she wasn't _that_ kind of bunny.

She clutched her paw and grit her teeth. In the blink of an eye - far quicker than Nick could have ever expected - the only thing the fox could see was dirt.

Having successfully tackled the fox to the ground and holding him there by his arm, Judy leaned down, nearly nuzzling his cheek fur. "I. Am. Not. Some. Loose. BUNNY!" she yelled, punctuating each word by bending his arm a little, though not enough to cause real damage.

Had Nick not believed the rhino takedown earlier, he would now. "OW! Okay I get it!" He tapped out, feeling his arm being released and forcefully yanked up. "Bad choice of words, but not close to what I ment." he mumbled, rubbing his sore limb with his paw while the bunny waited for him to say more.

She half expected him to bury himself with his next set of words, but she still gave him a chance to take that back.

Nick cleared his throat. "What I'm saying, my fair lady," He added dramatic flair, taking her paw in his and motioning towards the city. "Is that I need someone to help me with some work."

 _Work_ , Judy thought. She had known that Nick was into the business of hustling other mammals, but aside from the first day they met, she never saw him in the line of work again.

Watching his bunny's face contort into some amalgamation of emotion, Nick smiled. "Someone smart, strong," He leaned over to her, softening his expression. "beautiful." She blushed, ears turning red and paws trembling. Nick, however, released her paw and pointed to himself. "But since I can't find another me, I was wondering if you would accompany your poor roomie."

For a long while, Judy stood still in wonder. She had always been on the right side of the law - barring what she did to that buck, though there were thankfully no CCTV's around to witness his bruising - and this would surely jeopardize her record. Not that she had anything against what the fox did, but she just couldn't see herself trying.

She was about to say a flat out 'no' when the sudden realization hit her that without earning something soon, then she'd have to return to the burrows. She couldn't afford to do that- not that she could not _not_ afford to do that either; the Bunnyburrow homestead wasn't too bad, but she wouldn't return in shame.

The trouble, however, was that the illegalities of conning really stuck out to her. Although... Nick did _technically_ obtain his earnings pseudo-legally. He was merely tweaking the system very slightly in order to stay out of complete trouble.

And Judy figured as a last resort, she may as well try it. She did have the 'Try Everything' mentality after all. "Fine."

Nick had fully expected her to say no, saunter off and mope, thus defeating his purpose for being here. She didn't really like the idea of his hustling when they first met, but it was his way of life. So when he heard her reply, his jaw dropped. He didn't really have much to say to follow through.

"Uh... Great!" He looked around, thinking of something, anything to distract him. His eyes landed on the box, and just beyond that, the grey, darkening sky; the gears in his brain turned.

Without notice or warning, the fox picked up the box, nearly falling over from the sudden shift in weight.

This horrified the bunny. "Nick, what are you doing with my box?" Surely he wouldn't just say 'great' and walk away with her housing. Would he? Was this a security deposit? Theft? No, this was Nick, he was too nice to actually steal valuables.

The fox smiled and awkwardly padded his way out from under the bridge. "Packing company said the stuff was fragile, so I'm moving it to a safe spot." He turned to the frustrated bunny and gave her one of the softest, most genuine smiles she had ever seen. "Besides, I can't have my bestie lying on the cold hard, soon to be wet ground can I?"

 _Wet ground_? Judy had been living in a dried ravine of sorts for the past month. There wasn't any indication that there would be water flowing any time- "Oh..."

She stopped on a dime when she heard the clouds rumble, and watched them roll. _Yeah, that's rain_...

"Oh?" Nick hummed, quickening his pace to the warehouse before a single dewdrop of the heavens would destroy his friend's home.

"Oh!" Judy shouted in response, feeling a single, cool drop of water fall onto her risen ear. She quickly got the idea and followed.

"And they say I'm trouble," Nick said, smirking and hearing the hurried footsteps of the bunny behind him. "Come on, Fluff. You're rooming with me tonight."

So the tod walked off with a box of a home, only to be helped by the paws of a grinning grey doe. Together they carried the weight that neither could bear alone because in a true friend love is shown.

* * *

**[A/N]**

Hey all, I hope you're enjoying the story. There are plenty of bits to come (currently at 120+ prompts and still growing...) That, and more styles to come soon including [Guest] slots for anyone that would like to join. The first [Giveaway] story is up next. So please, if you'd like it, ensure to post a review on Fanfiction, or comment on AO3 or Deviant Art saying that you want it after it's posted. First come, first serve.

And I hope you get a chance to read this and the other stories at your leisure. All can be found here as well:

fanfiction:  
~dancinglunarwolves

deviantart: [snippet exclusive]  
dancinglunarwolves

archiveofourown:  
users/DancingLunarWolves/works

If you'd like to be part of the collabs, or take a story from the giveaway pile, please let me know the day I post the story. Also, I'll be putting in guest slots on the second set of bits onward.

If you liked this story and have time please post a review, and if you would like to keep up with the story please fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to message me about anything. If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or message me.

Till Next Time  
 **-DLW**


	4. Forecast

Forecast

[giveaway]

For more info on [giveaway] stories, see notes at the bottom.

* * *

Judy idled the engine of their zebra striped cruiser the moment they stopped in a suitable parking spot just outside the main gate to the Weather Wall. As she pulled the keys out of the ignition, she gave a wry, chastising glance over at her smirking partner, Nick.

He had busied himself with his phone during the entire course of their drive, and she wasn't used to that. Their usual banter was rather comfortable, but to see his muzzle practically glued to the screen with 'that' glint in his eyes, she knew better; he was up to something.

She raised a brow at his chipper look. Even over the course of the past few months, his office antics had become full of little tells that she caught onto.

Odd smell in the vents? The fox twitched his ear when questioned. Were you gifted a suspicious drink? The little wrinkle of his nose told you if it was good or not. Chief called you in about something? Just watch his tail.

"Alright, Slick," began the bunny, already anticipating teasing when he tilted his head playfully towards her, "what's going on in that head of yours this time?"

In all the time that she had worked with him, she got to understand his mannerisms and characteristics more and more. And she even knew, she _knew_ that this smug look meant something, she just had to find the right tell.

So unsurprisingly, Nick simply pursed his lips to mock say something and shrugged, she rolled her eyes in return.

_No flick of his ear, no twitchy tail... what are you up to, Wilde?_

Dropping the suspicion for now and focusing on their given task with a light sigh as their day was nearly done, Judy opened the car door and hopped out.

Zootopia's premier cop duo had been called late in their shift. While it wasn't out of the ordinary as both were used to overtime and its perk of exhaustion, the fact that they were called by name made Judy feel a little... _tense_ as to what would transpire.

Dispatch had called them about some little annoyance at the Weather Wall and whomever it was refused to take any other officers for the job save for Nick and Judy. When they - honestly it was Judy as Nick was busy texting someone during their drive - asked for the details on the case, all Clawhauser told them was that it had something to do with small mammals and the wall's awkward engineering.

She knew that he meant, 'They're really calling you because they want small cops to get in the crawlspaces and vent shafts that Wolford got stuck in last time. That, and I think he still has nightmares about Nick freaking him out in the boiler room.'

Giving a light chuckle as she remembered the grey wolf turning pure white, the doe bounded towards the small entryway that protruded from the wall. It was attended by a rather bored looking beaver that waved them over.

Taking a step forward to greet the stranger, Judy quickly came face to face with a fluffy wall of red; her mouth was open.

 _Nick, for the love of_!

This was something that he had started doing lately as a tease: run somewhere near her and playfully (also dangerously) wrap his tail around her in some manner. She couldn't remember how many times she ended up with a maw full of tail fluff, but Nick laughed all the same.

So shoving the prehensile appendage away and on the verge of paw-cuffing the fox to the car, Judy shot him a glance that could melt steel; he hummed back and inspected his paws for something seemingly invisible. "What's wrong, Carrots?"

Even the seemingly mocking tone of Nick's voice _seethed_ with hidden motives. Yet somehow he was as predictable as the weather (which isn't really accurate no matter how many weather machines you have) and today brought clear skies.

But then again, Nick's mind was cloudy.

The doe huffed, "Will you take our work seriously?" Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for an answer.

And at times he did. Mostly when there was a reward involved - usually coffee, blueberries, or some combination of the two - he'd perk up and actually show the potential detective side of his skills. Judy was proud of him for that and his ability to make light of a dire situation.

Though she was sure most of it was nervousness, she couldn't help but find him more endearing for it. He was no longer the reclusive, emotionless mammal he was months ago. Now he was practically half cop, half clown.

The clown part usually won; he put on a nonchalant smile and answered, "Mmm... maybe?"

Judy shook her head. Having heard enough, she stomped forward. "Nick, we're here to do work and then go home for the day. I need you to be serious, I have laundry to do, shopping to take care of, and a calendar to finish, so you-"

"So, you have a date for us on ye old calendar?"

"Of course, Nick. I-what?!" It was at times like this that Judy had to watch her words around the sneaky fox. Her mouth hung agape when he asked it. _Is he really asking what I think he's asking_?

So just to be clear, "Nick?" she had to investigate, "Are you trying to ask me on a date?" The Judy Hopps way: interrogation.

It was casually tossed around the precinct that they were dating; speculation and rumors brought on by the mind of the mad shipping cheetah likely. There was even a fabled... betting pool of sorts that she caught word of while listening to Wolford at lunch from her cubicle.

Now for her to hear it close up (and from Nick no less) she was both curious and annoyed.

Narrow eyed and determined, she put on the face she used for hardened criminals; Bogo would be proud. Nick, however, was nonplussed.

He placed a paw on his chest mockingly and gave her the sweetest look she had ever seen; clever fox. "Oh bless your little heart!" he said with a country accent and went over to ruffle her rather red flushed ears. She swatted his paws away. "And, of course, I accept your most humble offer."

 _So that's what he was after, huh_? She asked herself, smoothing the fur on her ears back in place.

She wasn't averse to the idea, he was her best friend after all. Still, the convoluted, conniving nature of the canid convinced her to say, "Not happening, Wilde. Not for all the money in the betting pool."

For a second, she could have _sworn_ she saw a little light behind his eyes die; he kept the grin, though. "Oh, I think it will."

Rolling her eyes, Judy continued towards the now impatient beaver. Not before Nick got one more word in, "In fact, Judith-"

She turned up to him with a raised brow and faltering confidence. _My full name? He never uses my full name!_

"I guarantee that a certain bunny beautiful bunny's belly will be bounding with the benevolence of butterscotch ice-cream and she'll no longer berate me for being a bad boy before 'buffalo-butt' belittles us in the briefing by breakfast."

Nick gave her a wink, Judy blushed and scowled.

"And I, Nick, _guarantee_ that the bunny will be angry if she doesn't get her afternoon tea."

Having practically punctuated each word by yelling through her teeth - she was a few feet away from the beaver now looking at his watch and tossing his paws in the air - Judy gave Nick one last chiding glance before putting on a faux smile.

"Rhyming renard." she whispered, only for Nick to follow up with, "Lyrical lapine."

The large rodent sighed, "Hey, look at that. My taxes finally do somethin' for me."

It didn't take a bunny's hearing to pick up on the sarcastic, frustrated tone of the beaver's voice.

Still, Judy made amends. She thrust out her paw offering to shake his. "Sorry about that, we were just going over some important dates on our schedule," said Judy, feeling her paw being shaken all while giving the grinning fox a glare.

Formalities and names given, they were led into the confines of the mega-structure.

Neither had been inside the wall before, but it was far different from what they expected- Judy at least. She was thinking long corridors of panels and grated stairwells.

What she got, however, was practically an amalgam mess of loose, hanging wires of numerous colours - of which she promptly walked headfirst into while listening to the beaver, angrily shoved back into place, and watched Nick's smirk grow - cramped passageways and hazy ventilation shafts; definitely not a place Wolford would like.

Even the largest hallway could barely fit a rhino in it. And a giraffe? Well... maybe near the top of the wall, or outside.

"It's been a little while, but thank you for coming officers," the beaver guide said while leading them down the tunnels below the megastructure. "Just watch the wiring, we've got some vandals that have been messing with stuff around here. It's hard to keep track of everything and sometimes people get stuck in the mazes around here. We had some break in a few hours ago and we wanted to get a few officers to handle the situation if it got ugly. If anything happens to the wall then- NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

The guide turned around just in time to see Nick eyeing - and hovering his paws over - a simple panel of switches on the wall. Though inconspicuous, the red really screamed 'do not touch'; not really the fox's thing.

It was Judy who had to pry her candy eyed partner away from the potential deadly set of buttons. He put up a minor struggle like it was the one shiny thing he just _had_ to touch in his lifetime.

"Nick," she called, narrowing her eyes at the curious fox. "If you don't know what something does, then don't mess with it."

Judy honestly couldn't blame him, though. If they had the organizational skills that bunnies were known for, then she had no doubt that all of these wires, levers, switches, and buttons would be organized down to a single panel. It was pretty much a kit's playground down here.

Th fox, ears pinned down and tail hanging limply whispered back, "Didn't you 'fix' a wire when we got here?"

"That was one wire, Nick. And I just put it back in place."

Their guide paused for a moment, a low grumbling creek echoed throughout the hallway. "Did you say you messed with some wires?"

Judy hesitated for a second, a blank expression crossed her features before she decided to nod.

The grumbling sound grew louder. No more than a second passed when she gave her confirmation, an alarm blared; the resonating sound perked up Judy's ears and shook her to the core.

"Code Yellow 5S!" it screamed, repeating the action with the flash of yellow lighting and increasing volume.

Taking a step back while bathed in the warning light, Judy asked, "W-what's going on?"

The beaver cupped his paws to his ears. "5S is the fifth section of the wall, Sahara Square side. In other words where we are. And 'code yellow' means electrical failure."

"E-electrical failure?!" Judy repeated.

She had known of places in the burrows that had some kind of electrical failure do to one little tiny thing - odd how some kits started a power outage last month the same way. _Did I start this_? she asked herself, hearing the snickering of the fox behind her.

Not soon after, the rumbling stopped and the lights went out, forcing the emergency lighting to cut on. It was silent now, as if nothing happened at all.

The guide sighed, scratching his head furiously. "It could cost a fortune to fix this if we don't know where the problem is!"

Judy _trembled_. "F-fortune?!" Her stutters were only mocked by the tail that kept pelting her side. This wasn't just about work now, it was about her entire life! She faked a smile. "Like... a few thousand," The guide shook his head and hiked his thumb up as if to say 'a lot higher of a price you dumb bunny'. "Tens of thousa-" "aaa hundred thousan-"

"Billions." he deadpanned, cutting her off - her brain cut off as well.

She had a nervous twitch to her eye. "You said _millions_ , right?"

Through her nervous laugh and now wanting to strangle the fox with his own tail - because there was no way that he could have kept hitting her ear with the appendage accidentally - Judy's thoughts drifted off to the far future.

 _Maybe_ if she could find a cheaper place to rent like Happytown, then she could afford to pay it all off. She'd start by buying the ugliest produce, then go on to wear the most discounted clothing, _never_ have a social life again. Who needed to ride the bus or take a train when you could just run all the way to work? Cardio, right?

Oh! And getting sick? Pfft, she'd never get sick again... or take a day off. Nope, purely overtime until the day she retired, maybe visit the family when she was got dentures (if she could afford the wooden ones), she'd marry her job-

"No," the mammal interrupted hastily, looking at the fox and bunny impassively. "I said ' _Billions_ '. The one with a ' _B_ ' at the beginning."

... Yeah, there was no way any of this was going to work with her salary.

As if hearing her thoughts, the guide stepped forward. He was mere inches away from her muzzle. "You said you messed with some wires on the way in, didn't you?" he accused, causing Judy to shrink into herself with a faltering nervous smile.

It was at times like this that she _really_ regretted being a bunny... but then again, she was thankful for having a fox for a partner.

"Actually," Nick stepped forward, brushing his tail against her arm. "What my good partner here did was simply walk forward and push some wiring out of the way like you did."

Judy remembered the time he defended her from their chief, she kept her career. Maybe he'd help her again; she could only hope.

The worker mammal had his tail tapping against the floor. "Really now?" he chided with a hike in his voice.

The fox nodded and pointed back to Judy. "Mhm, absolutely. In fact, since this seems like a time for you to work, we'll file a follow-up report," The alarm no longer sounding, it would be the best opportunity to get the two of them out of there as they weren't certified electricians. "We just need to set up a proper _date_ to on when to come back and check for those nasty vandals."

Judy's perky features dropped when he singled out a word. "What?" she asked, now on the verge of grinding her teeth.

All Judy heard in reply was the beaver scratching the nape of his neck. "Well, he's right. We can't say that anyone's been here if we don't see 'em."

Judy stamped her feet furiously. "So we came out here for nothing?!"

_If we came all this way for a call so Nick could tease me and ask me out then I'll kick this fox's tail so hard he'll need to have it grafted from-_

"I wouldn't say that," A grumbled voice took her away from the fury she felt. She looked at the beaver with trepidation and a little hope that he didn't mean what she thought he meant. "Whoever messed up the wall is gonna pay out of pocket when we catch 'em."

... _Billions out of pocket? Elderberry JAM I can't afford that._

She took a moment to look at her partner who gave her the same look he gave her when they entered: half lidded smirk that a hustle was completed.

"Oh, _butterscotch_ ," said the fox with playful theatrics. "Then my good partner and I will be on the look out. Starting tonight, right?"

Every thought she had came to the conclusion that she should just take Nick up on her offer. Her faux-pas was more than enough to put half the burrows in debt anyways. And, it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Yeah..." muttered the bunny, resigning herself to toss her fate to the wind.

Hearing no protest from either party, Judy ensured that she'd talk to Nick later on about how she felt - grateful, honestly - and tell him that this was a one-time thing.

Confirmation given, Nick clasped his paws together. "Great! Now if you could show us the way out, we've got some serious paperwork to file before our _benevolent_ chief Bogo."

The impatient, angered wall worker stomped his way past them. He'd be sure to file a complaint later on to someone somehow.

* * *

Nick merrily trotted down the sidewalk up to his apartment complex. It was late and the streetlights were on to greet him with each step. With butterscotch-blueberry ice cream one paw and a Ewetube video streaming from his phone in the other, the fox was content.

As the video played and he laughed, taking another timid lick from the frozen treat, his phone switched to a call.

While he usually would switch it to voice mail, the name and number caught his eye; he answered it immediately.

"Yellooo... this is Wilde."

There was a pause and a deep breath before the mammal on the other end replied. "So... how'd it go?"

Nick was at the steps to his 'little slice of the city'. He stood there for a moment to savor the experience. " _We_ have dinner plans on Friday at Pawlive Garden."

The hissing whistle on the line caused him to take the phone away from his ear. "You owe me for this... _big_! And you're lucky that there were some rowdy teens that were escorted away earlier so I could set up that panel lighting wire."

Nick smiled brighter than he thought he could; it all went by perfectly, just as he predicted.

He went to say a quick 'thank you' but his buddy continued, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have another call to make."

As the call died and the fox was alone with his thoughts, all he could do was inwardly cheer.

He flipped through a few apps on his phone until he got to the camera. A warm, fluttery grin refused to leave his muzzle when he looked at the photo of him and Judy eating cone after cone of sugary delight.

The sneaky fox even managed to get some of his frosted treat on her nose to give him an excuse to lick it off.

Only one thought echoed through his mind, _It's called a hustle, sweetheart._

* * *

**[A/N]**

Welcome to the first [giveaway] story here. How this works is very simple. If you like the current chapter and would like the plot, scenario, AU, etc. to use in a story of yours as either a chapter or overarching plot (labeled giveaway) then you, dear reader, may have it on the following conditions:

You need to submit a review or comment (not a pm or note) stating that you would like the current chapter labeled [giveaway]. You must be the first person to submit it for that chapter once it's released saying that you'd like it. Limit one per person per set, and up to 3 stories for now.

Once it's yours, I'll update the chapter and set with your name to make it permanant.

The rules and limitations will change later, but for now, if you want it, it's yours under those rules.

Hey all, I hope you're enjoying the story. There are plenty of bits and pieces to come (currently at 120+ prompts, guest stories, themed sets, giveaways, and requests)

And I hope you get a chance to read this and the other stories at your leisure. All can be found here as well:

fanfiction:  
~dancinglunarwolves

deviantart: [snippet exclusive]  
dancinglunarwolves

archiveofourown:  
users/DancingLunarWolves/works

If you'd like to be part of the collabs, or take a story from the giveaway pile, please let me know the day I post the story. Also, I'll be putting in guest slots on the second set of bits onward.

If you liked this story and have time please post a review, and if you would like to keep up with the story please fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to message me about anything. If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or message me.

Till Next Time  
**-DLW**


	5. Remember this moment

Remember this moment

[giveaway]

For more info on [giveaway] stories, see notes at the bottom.

* * *

_Hey! You heard her, cut it out!_

Tiny paws frantically thrust forward, parting the tall, amber brushes in futile attempts to see where they were going. With their feet entangled with each step, they were sure it wouldn't be too long before they were met again with their worst fear.

Still, they pressed forward.

With the continued huffs of breath and effort to push the literal thicket of foliage out of the way, their arm caught a particularly stubborn stalk of wheat and it forced them to hiss at the pain that ebbed in their every motion.

_Nice costume, loser! What crazy world are you living in where you think a bunny could be a cop?_

A horrified look came to their visage the moment they pulled back their arm to see the damage that had been done moments ago. Thin, wet streaks of red rivulets formed, cascading into their fur and matting it as a deep regret and panic gripped each heartbeat further.

The simple rustle of grass was all that was needed to kick primal instincts back into full gear. One thought surpassed all others: survive.

 _Kindly return my friend's tickets!_  
  
Attempting to ignore the sore pain in their appendage, they hurried through. It wasn't often that they had to be in such a predicament with the way the world turned out.

Predators and prey were no longer at odds with one another in the same manner that they used to be. They no longer either starved for food and ate the lesser or wore each other as trophies of war.

No.

 _These_  days were those of peace and prosperity, and no place shone so bright and carried such prestige as Zootopia, the city where 'Anyone can be anything'. A veritable paradigm of what it meant to be a harmonious city. It was the place where you'd find mammals that held this truth to be ideal, that predators and prey lived in harmony and set aside their differences.  _  
_  
It was the city that they learned so much about in that play... that stupid, stupid play.  _Run faster!_

Come get 'em! But watch out, 'cause I'm a fox! And like you said in your dumb little stage play, us predators used to eat prey, and that killer instinct is still in our dinnah'!

It was a stark contrast to Bunnyburrow.

Here, it was divided. Sure there were predators amongst the numerous prey, but they were few in stature; even less than the 1/10 ratio. But that meant nothing as to their relationship as fear always struck the hearts of prey when around predators.

Then there were those species that were natural enemies, and those were the worst kinds. Always arguing, bickering and fighting. There were some cases where it got out of paw, and this was one of them. Fear runs deep.

_Uh, I'm pretty sure it's pronounced D-N-A._

There was a rustle (not theirs) a muffled gasp (definitely from them) a shrill cry that echoed back to their pre-adolescent ears. It wouldn't be pretty to give up now, not when so many others may have been close by; hopefully.

No time to waste, more stalks moved, tired breaths respired, tears threatening to sting, feet aching, no end in sight.

More memories came back.  
_  
Don't tell me what I already know, Travis!_

Exchanges made, anger rising, tickets stolen, friends behind you, enemy before you.

Another sound, a terrible thing: indescribable snarl. It was closer.

_You don't scare me, Gideon-_

Heart skips a beat. Power shown, fear stricken. The sun cascade its light overhead as hearts grew darker, colder. Nobody could stop what was happening. Not that it would matter soon.

An echo, a pant.

_Scared now?_

Taunting, challenging, laughing, friends running, friends backing. Predator, prey.

A colour that contrasted? The fair? Something more? Some help?

_Look at her nose twitch, she is scared!_

That's when it all started, right? How deep fear runs.

Paws scrape against the ground. A cry for help muffled by a muzzle full of wheat.

_Cry little baby bunny, cry-_

A kick, a sting, a regret.

A scrape, a stumble, nothing to lean on.

 _Ah, you don't know when to quit. Do_ ya _'?_

The flash of claws, the horrified look, eyes turning away.

The fall, the terrified stare, eyes turned at them.

_Grrrrr..._

The sound, the swipe, the feeling.

The noise, the leap, the pain...

_AAH!_

Predator upon prey!

Prey upon predator...

It was over.

Now clamouring for breath as their previously uninjured arm was voraciously bitten into, Gideon  _flailed_  as best as he could. The snarling terror of a bunny had latched itself onto him and refused to let go; biting, and scratching as if  _she_ were the predator between the two of them. Somewhere in the haze of his pain, he remembered very clearly how it all went wrong: pushing her into those purple flowers.

Sharp breaths exited his small frame as pain coursed through his body and screams tore apart his ears. "MOM!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, barely realizing that they had ran in the opposite direction of the festival.

She shook, shivered and raked her smaller claws against him, much like he had done to her mere minutes ago. He never expected Travis of all mammals to run like he did: terrified, screaming for help and trying to save his own tail. Friends indeed.

Gideon screamed,  _howled_  as loud as he could beckon as the bunny continued her mindless assault. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was a  _fox,_  the natural enemy of bunnies; yet somehow, the tides had turned.

He thought back to what he had done, the moment that changed the tides for him when he pushed the 'carrot farming dumb bunny' into that patch of purple flowers. He recalled rubbing her face in the dirt and seeing a change in her that made his blood run cold.

Now here he was, kicking and screaming for his life on the outskirts of the wheatfield, begging for help to come while the rabbit bit harder and harder into his arm. The bunny that he had taunted had become his predator in an instant, and the Judy he knew was gone.

He couldn't even bite back as he was still using his muzzle to scream for assistance of some kind. The more he tried to fight, the more she fought back. He felt her claws on his cheek, her teeth in his arm, and his ear felt like it was on fire.

More tears than he thought were possible streamed down his cheek; he knew it would be over, he messed with the wrong prey.

But the moment he thought that, the weight of the snarling beast and the sting of its attack had dissipated. Hoping against hope, the crying kit opened one blurry eye. A few bunnies stood around him, several holding Judy back as she continued to scream and flail.

"Judy!" the buck, her father shouted. He watched in horror as his daughter tried her best to claw at the others to avail. "What the heck's gotten into-"

Seeing the single purple leaf on his enraged daughter's outfit, and the whimpering, bleeding fox kit on the ground, Stu knew exactly what had happened.

"Gideon?!" he exclaimed, putting two and two together as a small bunny and two sheep watched on at a careful distance just beyond the wheat field.

It was a time for action. "Bonnie, call an ambulance," he informed, ushering the others on to carry Judy and Gideon out of the field and on to receive the help that they needed.

As Gideon felt himself being picked up by the mammals he was supposed to be the enemy of, he could only hear his own words come to bite him back.

_I want you to remember this moment, the next time you think you will ever be anything more n' just a stupid carrot farmin' dumb bunny!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird AU where it kinda got a bit messy. You know those playground bullies that pushed other kids in the dirt? Well, this one kinda backfired for Gideon. I wonder how many thought he was chasing Judy through the tall grass?
> 
> Anywho, more bits to come and I've got a ton more ideas! It's all gonna be somewhere upwards of 250+ chapters now... things keep coming to me almost every hour! One, I swear is just about pancakes... I blame crossfire775! He knows why... And another is about nighttime furniture locators. Some are based off of old scrapped ideas from other stories that I stopped working on (none of them Zootopia) but there's like... 5 Pokemon stories, and some old Ginga Densetsu stuff in here somewhere.
> 
> And there will be a TON of giveaways, many AU's and other such crazy nonsense. Expect to see the work of a few other authors starting in set 2! Each set is 9 chapters plus the lineup for the next few, so 10 chapters in each set aside from set 1.
> 
> [A/N]
> 
> Welcome to the second [giveaway] story here. How this works is very simple. If you like the current chapter and would like the plot, scenario, AU, etc. to use in a story of yours as either a chapter or overarching plot (labeled giveaway) then you, dear reader, may have it on the following conditions:
> 
> You need to submit a review or comment (not a pm or note) stating that you would like the current chapter labeled [giveaway]. You must be the first person to submit it for that chapter once it's released saying that you'd like it. Limit one per person per set, and up to 3 stories for now (this will likely change).
> 
> Once it's yours, I'll update the chapter and set with your name to make it permanent.
> 
> The rules and limitations will change later, but for now, if you want it, it's yours under those rules.
> 
> Hey all, I hope you're enjoying the story. There are plenty of bits and pieces to come (currently at 120+ prompts, guest stories, themed sets, poems, giveaways, and requests).
> 
> And I hope you get a chance to read this and the other stories at your leisure. All can be found here as well:
> 
> fanfiction:  
> ([https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3825612/dancinglunarwolves/](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3825612/dancinglunarwolves/))
> 
> deviantart: [snippet exclusive]
> 
> ([https://dancinglunarwolves.deviantart.com/](http://dancinglunarwolves.deviantart.com/))
> 
> archiveofourown:  
> ([https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLunarWolves/](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLunarWolves/))
> 
> If you'd like to be part of the collabs, or take a story from the giveaway pile, please let me know the day I post the story. Also, I'll be putting in guest slots on the second set of bits onward.
> 
> If you liked this story and have time please post a review, and if you would like to keep up with the story please fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to message me about anything. If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or message me.
> 
> Till Next Time  
> -DLW


End file.
